29th Tournament Saga
The 29th Tournament Saga is the first saga in the Z Fighters series. Plot Prelude to the Tournament As the story opens, Pan and Master Krillin begin their final fight in preparation for the World Martial Arts tournament tomorrow. Krillin transforms into his max-power state and nearly wins, if not for Pan's final kamehameha. Gohan and Videl arrive, clapping, as they are proud of their daughter for all of her hard work. After saying goodbye to Master Krillin and packing up, the three head home. Meanwhile, Vegeta continues his training with Trunks. Bulla, Vegeta's daughter, tries to keep herself stable in 100x gravity. Trunks suggests that he and Bulla fight, as she will be in the tournament, too. The two battle each other, and Vegeta realizes the pride he feels in both of his kids. The next day, both families, as well as Chi-Chi, Tien, Launch, Goten, Valese, Krillin, Android 18, and Marron all show up at the tournament. As the two families converse, Bulla notices a strange figure staring at the group. She tries to ignore it, and they continue to the sign-up place. As before, the tournament relies on a punching machine to determine who will enter and who will not. When Gohan punches the machine, the mysterious figure from earlier uses what appears to be a dual-eyed scouter to sense the energy Gohan releases with his punch. Each of the competing members of the group pretends to be much weaker than they are, even Vegeta. The only exceptions were Pan and Bulla, who had no choice but to compete in the Junior Division. Junior Division Once again, Mr. Satan makes sure that the group is able to have a nice view of the tournament. Marron cheers on Bulla, who is in the first match. Bulla faces off against a skilled young boy named Put, who is later revealed to be the grandson of Pamput, one of the fighters from back in Goku's days. Put, being as overconfident as his grandfather, is easily defeated by Bulla, but she helps him up after defeating him. Bulla, Pan, and Put all watch as the next few matches take place, until finally, it is Pan's turn. Pan fights a boy named Isle. Using her megaton punch, which she learned from her grandpa Hercule, she defeats her opponent. When the time finally comes for Bulla and Pan's battle, the two seem to be evenly matched. Pan uses a mix of techniques taught to her from her dad and from Master Krillin, while Bulla uses techniques taught to her from Vegeta, Tien, and Trunks. In an attempt to dodge Bulla's Dodon Ray, Pan nearly falls from the ring, but Bulla catches her out of desire to continue the fight. Pan relieves herself of her weighted gear and then the two continue fighting. The mysterious fighter observes the two, and seems impressed by the fact that they have such power at such a young age. His real shock, however, comes when Pan regrows her tail, proving to the mysterious fighter that she is, in fact, at least part Saiyan. Finally, Pan manages to defeat Bulla by knocking her out with a surprise attack. Adult Division TBA.